


And The Winner Is...Wendy!

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Slurs, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Prompt request for a female character who's kidnapped/abducted by Lucas Baker, forced through one of his playrooms/games with a reward at the end. Very little dubious consent (mainly to be safe in the tags). Our lady of the hour gives full, enthusiastic consent. This is also my first try at writing from a Lucas perspective. Fingers crossed.Warnings for: please see tags and story warnings.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McSkipples](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=McSkipples).



“So, what you're saying is you're gonna just give me that lottery ticket if I do this?” 

Wendy sat in the backseat of Olivia's Buick with the stale swamp air flooding through the open windows and hesitated against the car door, “Seriously?” 

What would be so special about sending her into a place like this, unless they'd filled it with their shit friends from the bar? Which, considering Jim's circle of ‘acquaintances’ was a possibility and the money? Why just hand her over all that cash for what she’d probably have done for a hundred bucks at this point. 

They were parked under a canopy of mossy oaks with Jim, Olivia's perspiring boyfriend, gripping the steering wheel. He didn't seem all that excited to be near this place as if he believed the rumors - or maybe his girlfriend had dragged him into something morally questionable again, and it involved poor Wendy this time. 

“Yup-you get the ticket when we get the footage,” Olivia burped, grinning into the backseat at her, “but you gotta record ‘everything.' Jim just got that new GoPro, so he doesn't mind if this one gets mold on it.” 

Olivia held the three-year-old camera in her hands; grinning shamelessly. 

“I'd rather it didn't,” Jim piped up - an edge of reluctance to his southern drawl. 

Wendy reached across the darkness and took the little camera from Olivia's pink-tipped fingers with a frown, “...why am I recording it, again?”

“Duh! How else am I gonna be sure you don't just go hide in some bushes all night,” she replied, scrunching her face up as if Wendy was slow. To be honest, the only reason Wendy still hung out with her was that she was the only thread tying her to a social life outside of school? It was too much work making new friends, and she was in year six of college and who had time for anything but that anyhow?

Wendy turned the hunk of plastic in her fingers and took a steady breath. She needed that six-hundred bucks, and she needed it more than she wanted to admit - enough to walk around a ‘haunted’ plantation and film it too. Hell, Jim could have the whole baseball team hiding in the shadows with cheap plastic Halloween masks on, and she'd still feel like the stress was worth the change. 

Under the dash lights, she could see the folded lottery ticket snapped under the blinder. That money would pay off the debt she owed to the college so she could get back in before fall classes began. If she didn't do this she was as good as dead weight in a Piggly Wiggly for the rest of her life - student loans dropped, and her grants would cease to exist. Short of begging her stepdad for some quick cash this was as good a handout as she was gonna get. Besides, she didn't believe in ghosts...she was more worried about some poor homeless person seeing her and defending their dominion to the death or a stupid college guy getting too carried away with his ‘prank.'

While Jim and Olivia weren't watching, Wendy opened up the side pouch of her purse, carefully opened her Valium bottle so as not to alert her ‘friends’ and chewed two until the bitter taste woke her up - better than a cup of coffee, until it kicked in of course. She was gonna need the chemical lull to get through the next couple of hours...and she couldn't have picked a better time to take her pills, because suddenly the hard sound of sliding metal clicked inside the car, loud enough that Wendy got chills despite her warm flannel jacket. 

Jim was pushing the ‘whatever’ back on a cheap looking pistol. Since when did he carry a gun? - she wondered. 

“You loaded it right?” Olivia mocked. 

Wendy started to get that sick feeling - that feeling when your gut knew what your brain was about to put you in was dumb, dangerous and against all survival instincts. Hopefully, the Valium would shove that down soon.

“That's not necessary,” Wendy mumbled. 

She had a pocket knife, and some travel sized bear spray from a camping trip last year and a tool belt of her brothers to carry it all in. If one steady stream of that stuff didn't take down whoever tried to mess with her, then a gun wasn't gonna help her either. 

Jim looked back at her with the same tight expression as Olivia had - a bushy brow arching in question. Wendy frowned at the silent insinuation that she might have been an idiot for not wanting to take a gun she didn't even know how to use. 

“Look,” she bristled, “I'm not rushing into world war three, Jim - I’m just gonna go in, walk around for an hour, film it and then come back. My biggest concern right now is if when I do get back, you two ain't gonna be long gone...or worse, boning…”

Olivia side-smirked and Jim, because he was shy at heart, paled, followed by a blush not even the dim lights inside the Buick could hide. 

Wendy stayed quiet as Jim and Olivia bickered quietly. She tuned them out as she hooked the GoPro to the cup of her bra, strapped on her brother’s old utility belt with the spray, knife, flashlight, travel sized first aid kit and her super old clunky Motorola phone and told Jim to ‘fuck off’ when he tried to hand her the gun from the driver's side window. She had a brief moment of distrust, as she hopped back in the car and took her wallet and pill bottle just in case. She wouldn't put it past Olivia to steal a few for herself…

“Oh, come on!” Her only friend groaned, watching Wendy shove the orange bottle in a loop meant for a socket wrench or something. Yeah, she was right about that one. 

With everything within reach, Wendy clicked on the flashlight, said a bastardized prayer and stepped out onto the dirt path - dead leaves crunching under each calculating step. 

That six-hundred bucks was as good as hers. 

\---------

Stupid, damn, shitty...fucking! - cameras! He’d just gone out and rewired number forty-two, and now it was blinking red; recording. There was no way it was still triggering at swamp rats still. Even with the mold on ‘em, they weren't that fat yet. 

What was he gonna do with rats?! What could he possibly use a fuzzy little, rank blob of fleas for? Ol’ rat in a barrel gag? - or, or he could set up the feeders in the barn with rotten food, hide a key for the rat traps, put a gun in said traps and watch the starved vermin devour some lucky-slash-unlucky bastards fingers. 

Too old school - too medieval - not original enough. 

His ol’ man had the pet crates, anyway...and where was he gonna get that many rats? Besides, rats weren't gonna pick apart a person unless he smothered them in cheez whiz...or sweet gore. Actually, he had plenty of the gore.

Zoe had the cheez whiz. 

Lucas turned around in his chair, whistling and hacked a ‘howdy-do’ at the corpse in the corner. Mr. I'm-not-gonna-die-down-here had gore in spades to spare. But his reek was keepin’ the molded from wandering too far. 

Even so, Lucas didn't have time to catch rats. There was the pig to consider. Never enough time for side projects. It was all about the big picture. 

With a teeth touching grin, Lucas threw an empty soda can at the dead hitchhiker and twirled back in his chair, “Don't quit yer day job, buddy. I'll find a job fer yeww yet!”

He flipped over to camera twelve down in the dissection room but grumbled at the sight of dear ol’ Daddy hacking at the pig; blood rushing in buckets over the floor, flooding until it touched the drainage grates. Lucas tapped his leg furiously up and down and howled.

What a waste…

Lucas had a little game ready for someone - not the cop particularly. Oh hell, anyone would have done just fine, but he was lookin’ forward to seeing the boy in blue’s eyes melt. Lucas had never seen that before in person. Did they explode or liquefy and slide down their cheeks like running tartar sauce? Only one way to know fer sure and now he was gonna have to waste one of the tourists they had in the morgue. That is if they were even still in there. The ol’ man looked like he was on a real tear tonight. 

Lucas might have to shower and hit the road to pick up a few more victims...not that he minded a real good 'snatch and grab, ’ but the only thing he hated more than getting skimped on a future corpse was people. He hated people...

Camera forty-one beeped, followed by forty and thirty-nine. 

“Uhrrrr...Goddamn it! - what now?!” he snarled, kicking monitor four over to camera thirty-nine just in time to see up the skirt of someone with long...hairless legs.

“Pussy,” Lucas blurted and swallowed; licking his teeth as he watched some corduroy-clad arms shine into view and whoever it was with the polka panties pick up camera thirty-nine. Wouldn’t he like to get his tongue up underneath those...

Some real cute little bitch held up the camera, peering into it with a creased brow. 

Dummy, Lucas thought and grinned. She set his eyes back down on the ground, showing off another view of cotton covered pussy before picking up a steel flashlight off the grassy ground. Her thin brows were all bunched up in the middle; sparring a fleeting glance down at the camera before stepping out of view. 

Lucas rubbed a heel between his legs, lips curling into a snarl at the sudden erection straining upwards. 

He flipped over to camera thirty-eight, following her as she shone a light along that camera crews van...someone should really drive that thing into the swamp already. What an eyesore - plus it was makin’ a hell of a blind spot in front of the main house. 

Lucas scribbled down a note, ‘move van’ as he rubbed his cock through his pants, grumbling. Damn dick hadn't been bothering him for months ever since taking that serum, and now it was so hard it wasn't even reassuring. 

“No,” he grumbled and crossed ‘move van’ out, writing underneath it with a licking frown, ‘set up camera fifty by van.' 

Better, he grinned. Less work for him that way and who knew where the mad ol’ bastard threw the car keys. 

Camera thirty-six beeped and Lucas scowled, shifting over. The wide-eyed face of the girl, wearing a thin expression was peering up into the lenses again...guess he hadn't hidden that one so well either. But! - no time to worry about that! She'd make a fun little play toy until the next one came along and as long as he could squeeze a load out before snatching her up, he wouldn't even have to worry about his cock going and ruining his plans. 

Lucas grabbed his hoodie, threw up the hood and zipped it up to the tippy top before grabbing the baseball bat. He had a new friend to play with and the bat, while close to busting after he cracked it over the last prick's skull, would be an excellent way to welcome her home. 

‘Sweetheart’ showed up without calling after all, but that could be forgiven, and Lucas had a great idea planned for all the forgivin’ she was gonna be doin’ shortly. 

Whatshername was in for a real treat. He really went all out this time - spent a pretty penny to make it juuuss’ right. The theatrics alone would be worth it...not even mentioning the prize he had planned for the winner. Now he just had to grab her, put her somewhere she'd be nice and cozy and pop out for an hour to get her a competitor. Preferably another little hussy. 

On the way out Lucas paused, door handle bending in his grip. He gave the corpse beside him a pensive look, kicked it in the dead dick and balls and giggled; door slamming shut behind him. 

Tonight was gonna be all sorts’ah fun!

 

\---------

If she wasn't convinced this whole thing had been a setup, courtesy of Olivia and her boyfriend, then she was now. She'd spotted three cameras already, and since Jim had his dad's credit card, he could spend all this money on providing himself with a ‘potentially’ viral video on YouTube. It also made sense that he was willing to dangle six-hundred buck on the line for her to go through a sick funhouse for his amusement. 

She just hoped that when his friends finally jumped out, she didn't scream like they wanted her too. 

Gripping her flashlight tightly, she approached a wooden house...servant's quarters maybe? These plantation style homes had too many places to get lost in, but the cameras kept popping up as she made it to the front porch, so she guessed she was on the right track. 

It was...spooky; she had to admit. 

Sadly, compared to the Xanax she used to take, Valium wouldn't kick in for another fifteen to twenty minutes, so Wendy took her time exploring the outside of the house. A metal gate, covered in a thick tangle of dead ivy kept her from going around back to the main attraction - that imposing monster of a house that seemed to have a face all it’s own. 

Jim nor Olivia said how far she had to go, but she had a feeling if she didn't get at least the inside of that house on record she'd be out a night and six-hundred big ones. 

“...now or never,” she whispered, sealing herself with a breath and turning the handle on the front door. It opened way too smoothly for an abandoned house. Wendy could have sworn it'd been greased recently. 

“Assholes,” she cursed, readying herself for a jump scare by a masked Jason or Kruger. 

The inside smelt of stale decay and eighty years worth of dust. Wendy's nose started running about halfway down the pitch hallway. The kitchen held nothing of interest...just a bunch of dirty dishes and decay stains. By now someone should have popped out at her - right? Wendy steadied her flashlight and turned a corner.

Stairs…

She hated stairs even when they weren't attached to derelict haunted houses. Something about ascending or descending into the unknown maybe. All due to some childhood trauma no doubt - something that she couldn't quite recall. In any case, she took the hallway to the left. 

A cracked mirror...an empty closet and two doors featured the route. Like the majority of the human population, she pressed her plan to the right door, thinking it safer somehow and with a screech of metal, exposed the new room. 

…the tv across the room snowed brightly…electricity?

A rush of displaced air skimmed the back of her skull - footsteps on the edge of her ears. She twisted, pulling a muscle in her back and screamed. Wendy - on the tail end of stomach sinking panic - stumbled and fell backward. The flashlight rolled out of reach as a tall, hooded figure lowered a baseball bat to the floor, slowly placing his sneaker-clad shoes between her weak knees. 

Jim - his friends...and this asshole actually swung at her?! 

Wendy stared up at him with disbelief, pressing a trembling hand to her chest, “Y-you fucking asshole. You could have really hurt me with that thing! - what the fuck were you thinking?!”

Silence. 

The hooded guy remained quiet; wringing the bat noisily in his fist. He didn't say anything to her, not even when she ripped off the GoPro with a curse. All he did was turn the bat over in his hand and make a wheeze of sound...like a thin laugh. The guy was creepy as hell; she had to give him credit for that…

...but he seemed almost too scary for something that was supposed to be a prank. 

“L-look…” Wendy stuttered, starting to feel more scared than angry - less sure that this was really what she thought, “g-good job, yeah? You scared me. Bravo.”

“Bravo?” Came a high, giggly Louisiana clip. For whatever reason Wendy stared up at the shrouded face looking down at her and had the sudden, horrific realization that this...this wasn't one of Jim’s friends - that there hadn’t been any to begin with...that she was fucked. 

As if this guy heard her thoughts, his giggles turned malicious, brutal and loud enough her heart started to ache. From the depths of that hood, she swore she could see the shine of his eyes reflecting off the fuzzy screen behind her and teeth - ordinary teeth that glistened like sharks - as he opened his mouth, “Oh’oh, sweet thang’. Dumb-dumb. The show ain't even started yet!”

Wendy felt her eyes slot open; stretch inside her skull as fear married regret. He - this complete and utter stranger - wrung the bat in both hands, hissed with glee and slapped it down on her head and in an instant, the world ceased. 

\---------

He wasn't no rapist, nor was he gonna be but he had to get a quick peek at the prize below. She was out cold so no harm no foul - well harm already happened and boy was she gonna be feeling it when she woke up but for now who was the wiser? 

Lucas straddled her naked thighs, skimming his fingers around her knees with an open mouth and dripping wet tongue. She smelt good enough to eat; she was hairless too. This one was a lot smoother than the other chick they had in the box - the one his ol’ man turned into a molded. His cock twitched with blood...just from rubbing the inside of her knee with his thumb. Smooth and soft and warm. Flesh and blood. 

“Ready fer date night, huh?” He giggled; grinned and flipped her skirt up, exposing cute little yellow polka dot panties with an itchy looking lace hem. 

Lucas swallowed, looked behind him just to be certain Eveline wasn't gonna pop up and ruin the fun. 

No sign of anyone! - jus’ him and polka dot girl. He sucked on his teeth and hooked a finger up under the hem around her thigh and gave it a careful tug to the side…

Smooth and creamy and...pink - sticky, too.

It was slippery and hot when he stuffed his fingers against it; they pulled away with a glossy shine over his skin. It'd be easy to fuck her while she was out...reeeaaal fuckin’ easy, and he knew - knew it'd feel better than a fist full of lube. 

Rubbing his slick fingers together, Lucas paused before shoving one digit in his mouth. He didn’t taste much...but something about it made him desperately ravenous. A strange hunger settled in his stomach like acid.

Just a taste...yeah - no one else had to know...

Nah, go blow a load somewhere, he thought furiously. His throat worked in a gulp, growling in frustration. There wasn't any sport in doing it when she wasn’t awake right? - and no fun in it either. Lucas threw her skirt back down and hefted her arm up over his neck, tugging her hip and thigh until he could toss her over his shoulder; baseball bat still in hand. 

“No-nooo, ain't got time for that, now. No ah’ don't. You, baby, are gonna keep your legs closed fer me.”

She'd be more fun awake, anyway...but his cock kept throbbing against his thigh the whole way back to the barn - never once did it quit shifting around under the dirty cotton. Didn't even need to keep up the charade for Evie...he looked pretty well crazy with ‘hotness’ draped over his shoulder and a hand on his bouncin’ dick; hissing and spitting. 

Once he got polka dot girl strapped in, he sat down across from her and ogled her in silence. 

Her head was hanging down, hair spilling into her lap and her knees were just barely spread open. No, that wouldn't work. 

Lucas grumbled and sat back up - cock straining uncomfortably - and pressed her head back until it slumped against her shoulder and hiked her skirt back up, exposing the cute cotton with a sneer. This shit didn't count; he told himself as he settled back across from her and surveyed the sight. 

Yeah - strapped in, thighs spread, eyes closed and cheeks red from the blow. She looked way better than anything he could find on the internet. It crossed his mind - what a girl like her was doing out here by herself - but only for a second. Mama told him to never look a gift horse in the mouth.

“What’s that, sweetheart?” Lucas slurred, licking his teeth, “You wanna see it - this bad boy right here?!” He unzipped his pants and slipped his cock out, brushing the air with a sting, “Ahh’heh...ah’ll ya had to do was ask.” 

The first stroke felt fuckin’ raw after the long walk over, but it was damn good with…um, name-name-name...name?

He paused - squeezed the meat of his cock - and looked across the table at the belt she’d had on. With one hand he reached over and fumbled around in the belt, ignoring the mace with a snarl, pocketing the knife and rolling a pill bottle in his fingers. Drugs, huh? Girl had some problems...didn't everyone. He yanked at the brown leather wallet, grumbling at the urgency rushing up his dick. Inside the conventional looking thing, behind aged cellophane was a picture of the girl, younger...maybe. 

“Wendy, huh? Pfff’ff….well I got you a Peter right here!” 

Lucas stuffed his teeth into his lower lip and opened his legs up as he started stroking; staring at the polka dot panties between her two creamy white thighs. 

“Bravo, on yur find Lucas! Way to get the biggest bang fer yur buck. Bitch looks good enough to eat,” - if he was into that sort of thing still. He imagined sliding his tongue up the folds of her pussy, sucking on that oddly tasteless flesh...maybe if she won he'd give her another prize on the tip of his tongue. 

Look at them thighs, he thought.

They'd be just peachy wrapped around his head...or his hips. Gonna paint em’ even whiter than they already were. He imagined sliding his dick into her smooth cunt as he licked the swell of a bite on his lip; squeezing hard and pulling up until a leak of precum pearled at the tip. Wendy looked like she could handle a cock, even one as exceptionally large as his...maybe she didn't resemble a dressed up slut but hell...he could pretend. 

On all fours, swallowed up in rumpled skirts and hot cheeks and a pink drippin’ cunt all for him. Lucas would tear that shit apart. 

He visualized shoving his cock past those soft folds, fucking her so hard she’d start bleeding around him - so delicate and fragile when faced with relentless, punishing dick. 

Thinking like that, it shouldn't have surprised him when that hard pull gripped his gut; tightening in his balls. Didn’t take long to finished with Wendy strapped up in front of him - such a pretty little pussy hidden under that cotton. Half a dozen hard strokes and Lucas spilled over the cement floor, peppering the dark, dirty surface with globs of off-white. 

He growled and glared over at her - with her panties and imagined her eyeballs blowing out her head. Would be a waste..but fuck it - he wanted to see his machine in action, and the world was full’a girl's like her anyway...nothing too special about her…nothin’ he couldn't find at a bar...

Lucas smeared his cum into the floor under his shoes, sneered and left Wendy strapped up safe and tight. His head was a bit dull, but he remembered to flip her skirt back down and give her a pat on the cheek before running out to find her a ‘friend.'

He didn't have to go far. 

Just outside the property was a parked four-door piece of rusted shit shaking on its bald tires. Lucas wrung the bat in his fists and felt his lips pull tight in a grin. Just like the horror films - fucking got you killed, and after having to beat off instead of slippin’ and slidin’ in some hot wet cunt, he was looking forward to busting some whores head in. 

The windows were fogged up and leaking out between the doors were grunts and moans. With a snarling smile, Lucas laid the bat into the windshield. It shattered, and the groans ran into screams. Yeah, that sounded real nice.

The car door opened, a gun poking out. 

Lucas got a bullet in his throat, choking on a fountain of blood rushing up and down. Shithead, he sneered, leaking mouthfuls of brackish red as he smashed the passenger window - a pale face greeted him and another shot fired into his chest. 

That one slid through his hoodie…

“Are you serious?! Urgg’ghhh! I've had this thing since ah’ was fourteen!” Lucas wrapped his fingers around the scruff of the guy's neck - got a good handful - and dragged him out, laughing as the shards in the busted window cut up his tanned wrists and ridiculous sweater. Somewhere in the body of the car screamed his girlfriend. Lucas could see her makeup already running as tears streamed down her face. 

She was perfect! 

“Oooo, you like ‘em trashy don’cha, buddy?!” The guy shot Lucas in the head and shot again but missed. The fifth bullet ripped his jaw nearly clean off. 

Lucas hated this part...immortality was awesome but feeling his tendons tear, and bone shatter never got old. With a wider grin than before, Lucas got the gun out of the guy's hand and beat him over the head with it until he fell to the dead grass at his feet.

‘Dumb son of a bitch!’ He tried to say, but it came out in a messy wet garble of noise instead. 

The passenger door opened suddenly and out of the car flew the girl, running in nothing but a shirt and thong. Lucas looked back at the gun - jaw slapping wetly - and back at Ms. Piggy. He shrugged and made the shot, but it got her in the spine, and she went down without a sound. 

What a damn waste...

Lucas groaned, slapping his arms at his side in annoyance and licked at his torn jaw, wincing. Guess it was just him, ‘Trigger Happy’ on the ground and Little Miss Wendy back at the barn. 

He was lookin’ forward to having a backup - the guy - and using his girl to play against Wendy, but it saved him a trip, and he wasn't gonna damn a good thing now was he? - not with the way his face was hanging off anyhow. 

He made one trip over to the dead chick to make sure she was dead enough to dump in the bayou. She didn't move when he gave her a hard kick, and those splotchy eyes were glassy as a corpse, so Lucas shrugged and grabbed an ankle. 

She got tossed in the swamp with the gators. He didn't need her. 

Lucas already had the one carcass upstairs in the barn, and for the life of him, he just couldn’t find a use for this one. Nothin’ worse than rotten meat - his family dinners could account fer that.

With the dead one disposed of and the breathin’ asshole dragging behind him, Lucas tried to concentrate on gettin’ his jaw to worm its way back together. Worst case scenario there was always the green bottle...even if they were for pussies. It wouldn't do to have his leading girl get all spooked over a little missing face, besides...if she won he wanted to look his best. 

Lucas laughed as he dragged his spoils across the yard - even if the laugh was just a tad sloppy.


	2. Part Two

Wendy woke up just like everyone one else in the world that had a hangover to end all hangovers. Her muscle memory only had that one morning four years ago to go off of, but it was enough, and when she opened her eyes she thought to expect Olivia’s apartment floor...or bathroom tile staring back at her. Instead of being prone on the floor, she was sitting up staring blearily at a...pool table? No, a card table, with a hooded person, slumped over in front of her. Rope wrapped around their neck; loose enough for them to breathe but snug enough to keep their head up. Only after recognizing the pattern sewn into the sweater did Wendy blink in confusion.

It was Jim. Blood - dried and thick - ran down the front of his sweater. 

“...hey,” she whispered; head pounding as she formed words, “Jim. Hey, wake up-” 

Half a dozen TV screens suddenly popped on. Wendy could see the glow of more bright monitors behind her, throwing her shadow across the table. She tensed, head feeling like it was about to explode as the screens flickered and a wall of threaded fingers slide apart to reveal an emaciated man with a menacing look - that expression curled into a sinister kind of smile...dark eye bags crinkling with mirth. 

“Hey’there, Little Miss Wendy - I got some plans fer you that are gonna run straight through ‘till morning. He’heee! Get it?!”

Wendy trembled, her stomach rolling. 

“Of course you do! ‘Cause yer smart - smarter than...um,” he grumbled, shuffling around for something out of view. All the while she wasn't sure if her heart would explode before she could gather her wits or if it'd just pop between her lungs and kill her. Where was she?! And Jim? If this was still a prank then he'd gone all out...and he had some serious fucking problems. 

“Jim!” He exclaimed, looking at what must have been Jim’s driver's license. He turned the plastic card around in his fingers, pursing his lips before giggling, “Yeah - yer smarter than our buddy, Jim here. Only retards live that far outta town. So! let's get started!”

“This isn't real,” Wendy said, squeezing her eyes shut and rocking back and forth against the leather straps keeping her seated. Not real - it's all a prank. It's not happening like this. She didn't want to die...not like this…

“Oh! I wouldn't do that if ah’ were you. Tears are a bit cliche’ ain't they and well, ya know what they say about water and electricity. Not the best of friends.”

Wendy blinked away a long wet tear and stared back with wide, sore eyes into the rightmost TV screen. The man, gaunt features, and sunken eyes stared at her with a slight curve to his mouth - an evil look. Hellish. This was what serial killers looked like. A complete lack of empathy. She saw none in his eyes, just a shine of excitement as if she was a new toy for him to play with. She was, she told herself...Oh god, she was a toy?!

Wendy screamed and thrashed, “Help!! Get me out of here!” 

More screams and repeated 'helps' and more and still more even when her throat cracked and she couldn't manage another above a harsh whisper. All the while that guy on the TV just laughed at her. Kicking his thighs up in his chair and jumping for joy. This is what he wanted from her. He wanted her to scream and beg and cry out for help, but the only thing it had done was wake up Jim who was shaking his head inside the cut-up sack. 

She fucking hated Jim right now. 

“...wake up, idiot,” she growled; voice ruined and ragged, “come on...snap out of it..!”

“For fuck’s sake, Wendy...turn the volume down, would’ya,” Jim mumbled through the burlap, giving his head a hard shake. 

She glared across from him, waiting impatiently as his head jerked, his body language telling her he’d finally realized where he was and where he wasn't and that when he tried to move, he couldn't. He was never the sharpest tool in the shed, but realization dawned on him eventually, and when it did she was ashamed to see that he reacted the same way she had. It was almost embarrassing that her fight or flight response was so similar to his. 

“...where’s Olivia?” Wendy tried as he screamed, “Jim!? Where’s Olivia?!”

“Who?!” he asked; eyes wild before getting a good look at her through the crude eyeholes and started to scream again. If her arms weren’t strapped down, she’d have punched him. He needed to get it together so they could get the fuck out of here.

“Alright!” The TV guy urged, “everyone jus’ needs tah calm down. We got so much fun to have, and yer gonna get all tuckered out before the grand finale. So-so…” he grinned from the screens; teeth glowing, “have a look there on the table and give them rules a good goin’ over, that's right. Go on!”

“...a card game?” She muttered brokenly. 

“Bingo! Twenty-one if ya wanna be crude, but there's so much more to it than that.” He laughed and then as if he'd turned the dial down to ‘murderer’ he slurred, “Read it…now.”

Wendy studied it, blinking away an annoying blur of tears and felt her heart race and race until she wasn't sure it was even beating anymore. For the first time since she woke up, she looked to her left and saw a machine which looked incredibly out of place. It should have been sitting on the set of the ‘Twilight Zone’ but it was here, and it had these coils…

She read the rules a second time and looked over at Jim who was shaking back and forth, praying to God behind his sack. It didn't seem like he'd even read the rules. Wendy watched him as he shook and begged. 

She licked her dry lips and croaked, “...Jim, you're...so fucked.”

“W-w-w-what?!” He stuttered as the game began.

He was fucked. Wendy didn't like it, but she wasn't going to lose to him...a person she didn't even really like. Yes, it was morally wrong to root for the death of someone she knew or anyone even, but this wasn't the place for morals and though it made her stomach churn and her heartache she began the game with the full intention of seeing Jim die. Maybe if she prepared herself for it, it wouldn’t be so terrible when it did happen. It would be awful, she knew...but she tried not to think about it as the first cards whizzed in front of her.

Wendy just hoped that if God did exist, he'd forgive her...

\---------

“Well, damn, “ Lucas mused, watching his new playmates sweat under the high wattage bulbs he had installed. Little Miss Wendy was losing her hand. Literally. Real shame that, but hell - he had plenty of surgical tubing lying around. 

Three fingers down and she’d puke over the floor two rounds ago. Lucas wondered, when and if she won if he’d sew her fingers back on before or after dousing her with some of that healing juice. Her screamin’ was making his stomach make nice little jumps. Guess it all depended on how much pain he got to watch her go through until the night was over. She’d already screamed quite ah’ bit and Jim...ooohhh - he was enjoying each and every win!

‘Ah’ thank God...I-I’m sorry, Wendy’ It started off all real apologetic-like, but the last thing Lucas heard was something along the lines of…’Jus’ give up…-y-you’re fucked...dumb bitch’. 

Interesting how havin’ the upper hand could turn such a ‘nice’ guy into the gloatin’ type. 

Lucas hummed as another round started, sketching out a list of fun things to do once the winner was declared. The list was a bit...longer and detailed if the chick won, but hell, Jim was gonna be fun too. Lucas had one of them old rusted electric plows in the shed just waitin’ for its real purpose to come to light. His dick still liked Wendy’s list the most - Lucas kinda like it more too…he’d always wanted an actual girlfriend...maybe she'd even him out enough he could focus on all the ideas he had laid out in his sketchbooks. 

Think of all the things he could get done, he thought, adding another pro to her column. 

‘Wait-wait-wait-no! Noo!’

Lucas watched the cards in Jim's hand through a series of view-thru lens, and laughed; pulling the microphone right up to his teeth with a manic grin and slurred, “Look’it that! It’s yur first lost J-Man! Guess you’ll have to learn how tah jerk off with the left.”

Lucas pressed a button, typed in five - Wendy was finally playin’ rough - and hit the remote labeled ‘trigger happy.' The blades came down and off came all five of his fingers. The scream he made...Ooh-boy! He screamed louder than the chick did and higher too and longer. Overall, he didn’t take the pain as well as she did. Lucas added another idea to Wendy’s column, chuckling. He really hoped she won - she was gonna be reea’aal fun.

‘Jim...I'm sorry-but fuck you!’

“Ahh’hahah!” Lucas shrieked with glee into the microphone, slapping his feet on the floor as Wendy snarled, sweat sliding down the side of her face, “Ain't that a hoot! Way to kick him while he's down, sweetheart. I like you - I really do, but we ain't done yet.”

The girl's eyes flickered around the room; extended and panicked and delirious. She licked her lips as the hair around her face stuck to her cheeks with perspiration. Lucas could see her staring at her opponent; questioning. 

‘...but he's done...what are you-.'

“Meet yer new best friend!” He called, lowering the ‘Zapper’ via remote, giving it a rush as electricity sparked and hummed into the room. 

“He packs a wallop! - ah' reeaaal zinger! I call him ‘The Zapper'!!"

\---------

Two sharp prongs crackled with lightning and through a thick wave of terror, she froze in her confines and watched the machine as it lower. Jim tasted it too - it was a test as ‘he’ called it, but she couldn’t worry about Jim's brains melting - not when her own were on the line. 

Wendy felt the surge, felt her muscles contract and tighten as if shriveling up like prunes and then her heart skipped, and it was over. For a short second, she thought the shock had killed her only because she suddenly felt much more alive than she’d ever felt before. The world was crisp and clean, and everything seemed so much more straightforward. That sour pit of fear in her stomach was suddenly oh-so warm...

Not so bad, she thought, gasping for a taste of sweet air, feeling like her burning brain just couldn’t soak up enough of the stuff.

She could handle that - she could handle more. Give it to her, she thought. 

Maybe she’d said it out loud...because the electric chuckle coming out of the speaker system seemed too well timed to be a coincidence. Like frenzied spy glasses, her eyes slid around the room, taking in all the details not yet cut with black shadows: paperback books, the metal scuffs on the TV dials, dust floating from the ceiling, a roach on the back wall. Wendy blinked and looked back at the humming machine resting an inch above her bloody hand. She saw the little meter-dial resting at level one and swallowed back the taste of rust.

“...fuck me,” she whimpered.

That high swampy timbre fizzled up over the speakers again, “In due time, sweetheart. You don’ wanna get into the main act without ah little foreplay do ya? ‘Course you don’t!” 

Wendy didn’t want to get to the main event, not like this, foreplay or no...but if he’d wanted to rape her he’d have done so when he had her on the floor or out cold. 

She didn’t feel violated, just ran through with lukewarm pain and adrenaline and the sediment of excitement - like that dizzy, pukey feeling after a rollercoaster ride. Wendy tried to feel grateful about that - that she wasn’t going to be sexually tortured - but maybe she'd still have all her fingers and the potential for brain melting wouldn’t have been so high. She wasn’t about to say she’d have preferred one terrible thing over the other, but she did wonder if being rape was worse than this. At this rate...she even wondered if it’d be rape. Something strange was working into her stomach, and she felt sweaty and hurt, but also...good?

She lost the first round; dial turned to three.

A thousand volts of heat and ice shot through her nerves, burning the receptors under her fingernails and toes and all the while she was frozen solid as it raced through her. When it let her go, and she fell slumped forwards...it was with a warm fuzzy feeling slipping around like wooly worms inside her skull.

“Ooo’now! That had to hurt!” the speakers shouted; giggling menacingly.

Wendy looked up, swallowing blood and spit and looked past Jim's unapologetic face to the man on the TV; he observed her carefully. Her mind flickered out like bad reception on an analog TV, and when her gray matter solidified again she couldn’t help but notice how prominent his jawline was…

Cards breezed in front of her again, and she blinked - the weird fancy fading. Her cards were good, she thought at least. Everything tasted like soap, and she could smell something like burnt hair. Across from her, she heard Jim mumbling.

“Wendy...you alright?” his voice was laced with old pain, but she wasn’t going to fall for his fake concern again. Once she got a round or two under her own belt, he’d be back to throwing slurs in her face and spitting with agony. No...no-no, she didn’t need that, and she didn’t need whatever strange spell had befallen her for that short second either. The electricity was gonna scramble her brains - she had to win…

...and she did, but that final hand was a fluke. 

She couldn’t even make out the scratched in numbers on the cards, just hoped they were right or that the large bet placed against her would kill her. On the round before their last, she’d taken another four count dose, and Wendy was horrified to find herself throbbing and greedy and aroused at the slow, mocking jolt of the man’s voice. She gushed at the sight of him snarling with glee on the screens, eyeing her hotly as he cooed into the microphone; goading her. 

“Bet’chu felt that one!” Fuck, yes. She did - it felt like someone had a cattle prod shoved up her cunt, electrocuting places no one had ever found inside her. 

Wendy blushed, picked her head up and found him in the TV set, licking his lips as she trembled. He was handsome in a way only feral lines in artwork were, or a natural disaster was in its scale and devastation. Wendy sucked in her lower lip, leaned forward until her wet panties were pressed as hard as possible into the hard chair and moaned. 

She expected him to humiliate her over the speakers, or have something mocking to say as she writhed there and whimpered as the aftershock of pain tickled her nerves and scrambled her circuits, but he just stared into the monitor, right at her.

If she weren't so ashamed of herself - sitting there blushing and panting with Jim sat across from her - then she’d have rolled her hips and fucked the flat surface of the chair until she came. But Jim could probably see her out of those little-torn holes, and Wendy had a feeling he was looking at her as though she'd lost her mind. 

She hadn’t it’s just that-

“Well...Looks like yur time’s up, J-Man! Beaten by a girl - for shame.”

Wendy turned her hips down, sucked in a lungful of air and stuttered, “...w-w-wait! Don’t!” 

The sparks were firing, the machine was lowering, and Wendy decided then that she couldn’t do this - couldn’t be responsible for his death. Jim was an asshole, he really was, but she couldn’t stand by and watch without saying something. 

“Stop,” she begged, “please! W-what can I do?! I’ll do anything...anything-”

“Aneeey’thing?” the speakers blared. Her kidnapper had leaned in close to the monitor, brow line arched and lips curled up over touching teeth. Wendy could count the unshaven hairs over his sweaty face and found the image of him poised and eager incredibly thrilling. Yes, anything and everything she thought with an air of excitement. 

Wendy’s heart raced until she was certain it was gonna explode, but she had to do...something - she wanted to see ‘him’ again. Had to see him in the flesh and then hopefully, she’d hate him, but as it stood now, she was finding his voice as powerful as the currents and her insides clenched each time he laughed. Maybe he’d throw her on the table and fuck her until she couldn’t stand it anymore - maybe he’d tear open her ass as he laughed and mocked her...maybe he’d beat her while he fucked her.

He cackled now and Wendy sunk her teeth into her lower lip, holding back a soft whimper as the TV’s shut off.

Jim wasn't paying attention, too busy trying to tear his stumpy hand out of its socket in primal panic. She couldn’t blame him, had she been on the receiving end she’d had tried to tear her wrist open too, but she wasn’t, and she didn’t want to see him die like this either.

He wouldn’t have done the same for her, she knew this...but even as she stared hopefully at the dead screen behind him, she knew not all of her reasoning was pure. There was a raw thirst inside her that the shocks had tickled - something that had always been there and she squirmed in her seat to satisfy it. 

She sat there imagining her kidnapper’s cock sliding deeper between her thighs; hitting places the shocks had touched and teased. Cunt swollen and wet, she sat there with three fingers resting wetly on the table and wished to God she could shove a few fingers inside herself...just ease the ache...

The machine remained crackling, but it hadn’t moved that last inch it needed to and as the minutes ticked by Wendy wondered if they’d simply be left there to rot.

Jim sat there shivering, staring at the prongs as the scent of fresh urine reached her nostrils. Wendy didn’t blame him.

Suddenly, after what felt like hours, footsteps resounded outside the walls. The darkness to her right birthed lines of lights as a hidden door jostled in its frame - the sound of a key clattering and a lock sliding out and then she was blinded by the bright illumination outside of their torture closet. The man from the screen - the same one who’d slapped a bat over her head - stood as a black figure in the angular light. The silence was unnerving after the showmanship she’d been used to. He was tall - taller than she remembered even slumped over as he was...and he was slim, bony, but every line of his silhouette was fascinating. 

“...anything,” she whispered again, staring up into the darkness where his face must have been.

He slammed the door behind him shut. 

The noise must have snapped Jim out of whatever stupor he’d been in because he started shouting, screaming and cursing to be let go. That fear had soured into anger and Wendy could only sit there and shake her head furiously at his idiocy while Jim fucked everything up. 

Her kidnapper snarled behind the shadows and picked up something sharp out of the darkness. 

Before Jim could realize what had happened, he had a pen stabbed between his neck and shoulder. It didn’t kill him. Wendy was realizing quickly that the human body could handle so much more than she’d previously thought. A pen stuck in flesh, even so close to the jugular, wasn’t going to kill him, but it did shut him up. 

The only thing that ran out of that burlap sack now was whimpers of pain.

“Nowww…” the man said, pressing his palms over the bloody table beside her, “I’ve been makin’ me ahhhh’little list. Wendy, since you've got the bleeding heart, why don’t you take a little look-see.” He pulled out a small notepad from his back pocket and as he leaned down, the angles of his cheekbone and nose caught the bulb of lights and Wendy moaned, leaning forwards without thinking…

That list of his slapped on the table in front of her, glaring under the light.

She read the first line underneath her name, blushed and swallowed, “...h-how do you know what underwear I’m wearing?”

“Read it…” he told her; mimicking the same feral tone he’d used when she was reading the rules of his game. 

Wendy gave him a tired look before feeling an insane smile pull at her lips, “W-what’s your name?”

He looked only mildly surprised by her question, before she watched him shake it off and grin until his teeth split his face; tapping the table with long calloused fingers, “Lucas.”

With a corner twitch of her lips, she peered back down at the list and blinked away a foggy layer of wet tears. She liked that name. It fit him well, and she mouthed his name with a dastardly smile. Lucas watched her curiously - she could feel his eyes on her as she let each line sink in…

‘Polka dot panties’ with a smiley face drawn in. ‘Date night’ - ‘Hummers’ - ‘Honeypot’ and underneath that he wrote in tiny block letters ‘get her pullin’ in the dumbasses from the bars’ which she had to admit sounded smart of him. She’d be better able to get him new play toys than Jim ever would. 

Wendy paused on one line which had been crossed out, “...you don’t want to eat me?”

Lucas just side-stepped and hissed in laughter, “Nah - not like that.”

The last lines of the list were four consecutive rows of ‘FUCK’ followed by ‘Get more shit done’ - ‘High pain tolerance equals burn tests?’ and ‘Get Evie off my back.’ 

Wendy wasn’t sure what that last one meant, but another one had been scratched out hard enough she couldn’t read it...she supposed it didn’t matter since she was going to win regardless and eventually, given Lucas’ way, he’d get all this out of her and more. Jim was a dead man unless she could get him out of here. At least, if she did, he could maybe find Olivia…if she was even still alive. 

The fact that Wendy hadn’t seen her yet was not a great indication of her living status.

After a long inhale, hoping her heart would slow, she looked over at Lucas, shadows laying into the hollow sections of his face, and smiled, “So, Lucas…if I do all these things for you ‘willingly’ you’ll let Jim go?”

“Mmm’mmn…” his eyes rolled around in a spectacular show of thought, all the while Wendy could feel the desperation coming off of Jim across from her. 

“Yeah-yea! Sure, why not? I’ll let yur buddy here go - but you gotta show me what's on the table.”

“C-cards?” she stuttered, looking at the blood-stained cut outs scattered across the table. Lucas knew what cards she had so why-

“Nah, not that table - the uhhh...metaphorical table,” Lucas slurred, lifting a hand to her chin where the first real contact between them startled her more than the shocks had. 

Wendy shivered, lips parting and out from her throat came a soft sound of pleasure. His fingers were rough and uneven; working man’s hands. She imagined him welding machinery together. Wendy saw him sucking a finger into his mouth when it got nicked on a slice of shaved metal - she visualized him hissing when the flesh burnt and scabbed. Wendy licked her lower lip, just a scant quarter inch from touching her tongue to his knuckles. 

He probably tasted like copper and salt and...his cock probably tasted even stronger.

Lucas’ thumb slid off her chin, pulling her jaw open as he tapped at number three on his list. 

‘Hummers’ she read, swallowing a sudden well of saliva down her throat. 

He wanted her to suck him off with Jim sitting across from them? While the idea of tasting Lucas’ cock wasn’t unappealing, quite the opposite, in fact, she felt her lips quiver at the notion of doing it in front of Jim. It was less the act itself but how eager she was to do it. Somehow being forced against her will seemed less shameful than greedily swallowing down her kidnapper's cock, at least with Jim watching.

Why did she even want to? 

Something in her brain snapped, and she felt bile rush up her throat at the sight of Lucas fingering the button on his pants and then, just as suddenly, she blinked and nodded her head eagerly as she watched the zipper slide down over his crotch. 

From across the table, Jim stuttered, “...w-what are you...Wendy?”

Wendy didn’t know why he bothered to say anything. If Lucas had brought this up instead of her, Jim would have been begging her to degrade herself for his freedom, she knew it. As it stood, though, she was more than happy when Lucas slid a long, blushing red cock out of his open pants; looking better than anything she could have imagined. In her eagerness she jerked inside the shackles, jostling her clean-cut finger stubs and hissed with pain.

Lucas smirked, giving his dick one long, lazy stroke from base to tip, “Don’t you worry, Little Miss Wendy. I’ll sew ‘em back on - jus’ you...focus on our reward right now.”

That was easier said than done, but Wendy nodded regardless. The pain had ebbed into a slow burn by now and this adrenaline rushing up and down her belly was more intense than that anyway. She licked her lips and opened her mouth - not missing the strange, almost vulnerable expression that crossed his face. It was as if he hadn’t actually expected her to comply...which only made her hum greedily for a taste - lost.

\---------

Wendy, sweet, soft, hot and very eager Little Miss Wendy...

Better than he could have imagined - having her delicate mouth wrapped around his cock; tongue slipping and curling as her lips stretched, wringing back and forth. Lucas blinked dumbly, wondering if he’d left the camera’s set to record or if-

“Ug-hhh…” he groaned - he couldn’t help that one. Something's there just ain’t no helpin’ and noises like that well...no stoppin’ them. Wendy's teeth scratched underneath the knot of his dick, and the dangerous implication almost made him cum on the spot. No-no, he had to savor this shit. That dummy was having to watch too, and his squirming and disgusted grunts were makin’ the things she was doing with her mouth all the more divine. 

She was the missing piece to the puzzle. Lucas' missing piece - one he wasn’t gonna let get away, though, to be fair, she didn’t seem too eager to run off if her manic sucking was anything to go by. Could this be what it always felt like - or was she just that good at this? - maybe she just really had a hankering for his cock.

Wendy slipped her mouth down until her nose tickled his stomach and then...she swallowed. 

“Yeww-sweet little cocksucker...go on-yeah, gimme another swallow,” and she did, and Lucas gave the ceiling a breathless chuckle. Ah, shit - who knew today was gonna be so great!

She was jus’ what he needed. What good was immortality if he didn’t have someone to share it with, right? And he’d spend it real well with someone like Wendy around to lick up the length of his cock and moan as if she liked it. She did too - she did. 

Lucas slid his fingers around her jaw and watched her blink up at him, lips swollen and shiny. Oh-ho’hooo - but she really did. She really, really did get off on this. No one was this good of an actress. Wendy slurped and sucked and kissed his sloppy tip like she fuckin’ loved it. 

It was getting harder to keep himself from spillin’, though and all it took was another light graze of teeth and he was jerking his hips back; dragging his cock out of her sucking mouth. 

Wendy whined, making Lucas’ balls tighten. He wrapped a fist around the base and strangled his cock until the blood went stale and that load that wanted to fly out was lodged back down.

Not yet...

“Haa…” he wheezed, “Not ready fer that yet…nah’ah.”

Lucas watched as Wendy slid her tongue out, licking up the air between the two of them with a drunken expression. Bitch really wanted it...somethin’ must ‘ahv scrambled her circuits ‘cause no one had wanted him before her. Not even once. 

Lucas growled, watching her face go red; eyes on his dick as he wrung a drop of pre-cum through the slit. It slid over his tip and strung down to the floor.

“...come on,” she sighed, leaning forward; straining herself against the bonds. Wendy frowned, stared up at him and for the first time since injecting that serum, Lucas was possessed by a raw desire. He snarled, grabbed the back of her head in a tight fist and shoved his cock down her throat.

If she wanted to choke on some cock, he’d give it to her - but no matter how deep he fucked her throat she never stopped mewling like a bitch in heat. 

The girl was all sorts ah’ fucked up, but it made Lucas’ chest expand; puff up. He’d never had a girl, or anyone else wanna do this to him, and Wendy swallowed around his buried cockhead again, and that was it. No averting that blow off. Lucas snarled and squeezed her temples in his palms, curled his nails in her scalp and dropped a heavy shot of cum down the back of her throat, panting and hissing as tears bubbled in the corner of his eyes.

Fuck - fuck! Lucas snarled and slipped his drained cock out of her mouth...glancing at a string of thick cum as it followed the tip of his dick off her lower lip until it was glossing over her chin. He felt gutted at the sight.

“...mmm,” she moaned, licking up the slimy trail on her lips and chin before swallowing thickly. A ragged shiver ran down his spine just looking at it.

‘You-you nasty bitch…’

Lucas blinked back unshed tears from his orgasm, hanging his head towards Jim on his right. Damn, but he’d almost forgotten that dum-dum was still there. Talk about gettin’ kicked in the brain. Hummers were, apparently, all they were cracked up to be.

“Careful now, J-Man...yur startin’ to sound a wee-bit jealous.”

Wendy, from the wan smile on her face, didn’t seem to hear or care. His kinda girl, Lucas thought as he reached down to wipe the last little bit of jizz off her chin. Her tongue snuck out, and without thinking twice about it, Lucas let her suck his thumb into her mouth, cleaning it off with deliberate licks and gentle sucks.

He wanted to fuck that mouth again - as soon as he was able but then he caught her rolling her hips into the chair as her lips curled around his digit and that vivid memory of sticky hot cunt made his stomach knot up. She had better things than her mouth to offer him...and nothin’ - not even a mouth like hers - could beat the feeling of a tight pussy, or so he assumed.

“Yur the best damn thing to show up here since, Eveline - you know that sweetheart?” he grinned, running his spit soaked thumb down her chin until Wendy got a clear look. Somethin’ like terror had flickered inside her eyes before it slipped back into that smoke-run haze from before. 

Yeah, Lucas smirked, she rode the lightning and came back better than before.

“...does that mean you’ll let him go?” She asked; voice hoarse.

“Hm?! Oh! Oh yeah, J-Man…hell, I almost fer’got about that.” 

Jim was pantin’ like a dog, and when Lucas stuffed his limp dick back behind his zipper and ripped the sack off his head, the guy was blushing. One look down into his lap and Lucas busted out in laughter. It was hard not to slap the back of his head and giggle. The guy was sportin’ a chubby!

“So much fer Wendy being the nasty one ‘eh, buddy?! Look who’s got ‘imself all riled up!” 

Lucas pointed down at Jim's crotch, watching as Wendy frowned wetly. If her cheeks could get any brighter, they would ‘ave. He knew it - she looked equal parts proud and disgusted, and he liked that about her. Not ashamed one fuckin’ bit.

Under his breath, Jim seethed, “...fuck you - y-y-you sick son of a bitch…”

“Them’s fightin’ words, Jim. Don’t go hurting my feelings now, not after that epic blowjob she just doled out on account of letting you go scot-free,” Lucas licked his lower lip and gave the chair a hard kick, startling him, “You don’t want me changing mah mind now do ya?”

“...n-no,” he muttered. 

‘Course he didn’t, but he was just a piece of shit college asshole, so it wasn’t like he had much self-respect. Sure, let a girl suck some cock for his freedom - no skin off his nose, right?

Lucas watched Jim’s wet eyes flip around the room; avoiding his own and Wendy’s across the table. Might be he’d look better without a nose, he thought. Lucas leaked a laugh, catching Jim's fearful gaze as he slipped Wendy’s pocket knife out of his pocket. It was sharp - sharp enough to hack through flesh and cartilage.

Lucas wasn’t gonna let him live, but Wendy knew that even if she didn’t wanna admit it with Lucas’ cock shoved down her throat, but the gators could always use some free food and Lucas wanted to see how long it took to pass out when someone cut yur nose off. He spared a quick, nasty look towards Little Miss Wendy and flipped the blade out under the light.

“But,” she blurted, looking slightly upset...but not very, “you said you wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I changed my mind. Funny how that works, huh?!” he giggled and snarled and took relish in her deflated shoulders as Jim began to scream anew.

The first soft slice through flesh was smooth - it was that hard, rubbery jut of cartilage that caused the most effort, but even that sliced like cold butter at the right angle and within a few seconds Lucas was flapping Jim's nose in front of him, cackling madly. Nothing like this rush right after blowing his load - nothin’ fucking better! 

Tears were running down J-Man’s face, mixing with the running blood, and then his pupils dilated, and he slumped forwards; passed out. That didn’t take long, Lucas observed, watching the blood bubble up like soapy suds from the black holes of his nasal cavity. He’d already lost quite a bit of blood due to his five stubs, but Lucas wasn’t sure if this new ‘stub’ would kill him or not. 

Guy had outlived his purpose anyway.

Wendy was looking at him with those thin brows pinched; lips pursed in a frown, but she wasn’t begging or screaming or cursing at ‘im, so Lucas slapped the nose on the floor and came at her with the knife. Still, no screams, just a lifted brow and...dare he say - a little smile. What a treat she was...he was gonna keep her no matter what Eveline said. She’d be the perfect girlfriend for him, and after sucking him so thoroughly, Lucas was pretty sure she wouldn’t mind him returning the favor.


	3. Part Three

As Lucas cut the ropes keeping her calves secured to the wooden legs, Wendy swallowed back the sour taste of cum and shivered. His fingers on her bare legs made goosebumps form on her limbs, something he apparently enjoyed because the blade of that pocket knife skimmed her all the way to the top of her thigh - he whistled all the while mischievously. 

It made her insides quiver - it made her shift and rub herself down into the seat, unable to help herself. 

He unlocked her manacles with a sly smile and pulled her up to her feet with two strong hands underneath her arms. Wendy stumbled, pain branching up her ruined fingers all the way to her shoulder - but the only thing more acute than the pain in her stubby hand was the ache in her cunt. Without the press of the chair against her, it was left to pulse. She'd have pushed her thighs together, but Lucas was already grabbing the back of her ass and yanking her up on the card table; shoving his hands under her skirt. 

“What about him?” It came out without her even thinking - she didn't really care, she realized, but shouldn't she? 

Lucas ignored her, hooking his fingers in around the hem of her underwear before dragging them down past her knees. A hard shiver of excitement pulsed up her cunt...straight up her spine, making her shoulders shake deliriously. 

“He ain't wakin’ up anytime soon,” he told her offhandedly, barely expending the effort to talk when he was too busy hiking her skirt up. She raised her rear off the table long enough to feel the fabric slide underneath her, bunching up around her lower back. 

“Well, fuck me, Wendy...you could drown a man down here.” 

Wendy flushed, curled into herself but Lucas was spreading her thighs open, and no amount of pulling away could stop him as he pulled her knees up and slung them over his shoulders. 

Her heart skipped a beat. Was he...was he going to eat her?!

The glistening pink of his tongue peeked between his lips, and then he disappeared between her thighs. She was too grateful for his mouth suddenly there, latched over her moist flesh to concern herself with how strange his technique was. He'd never done this - it was evident by the way he sucked more than he licked, never veering knowingly towards her aching clit...but fuck, it didn't matter. The tender, overtly sensitive flesh he touched was enough to melt her where she sat. 

“...ahhh,” she hissed, falling back on the table amongst the blood and scattered cards. Staring upwards, she could see Jim’s red, mutilated face - so she pushed up on her elbows and looked down between her thighs where a hoodie-clad head was feasting on her. 

Eat her, she thought, but not in that way...he could eat her like this whenever he wanted. Every lick and suck and scratch of stubble or hint of teeth was making her shiver and shake. She could feel her thighs jumping over his shoulders; toes curling. 

When his tongue slid downward, breaching her, she squealed. 

An eruption of wet, sloppy giggles vibrated her flesh as he laughed and sucked her soul out. Only once she was balancing on the brink did his lips accidentally latch over her clit, stiffening her belly until she was hovering off the table, unharmed-fingers reaching for the fabric resting over his scalp. 

Wendy got a hard fist in the material and dragged him in deeper; feeling him snarl and open his mouth wider. His teeth raked over her mound as his tongue flicked up over her clit. 

She’d bent herself nearly in half when his fingers latched into the meat of her hips and smeared her into his face; suffocating himself against her throbbing cunt. His tongue flattened and lapped up underneath her clit - once, then again and over and over…

Wendy wanted to say something, anything but her throat wouldn't work. She was stuck nearly unable to breathe as he ate her inside and out. 

Lucas - he knew what that was now - that hard nub...and he sucked it hard enough she crushed his head between her thighs, bowed up and came. 

Wendy stared wetly up at the ceiling, tense and frozen, as lightning burned in her belly. Crashing currents of bliss fried her nerves and all the while he kept on sucking at her clit. 

God - it was too much. She cried and tried to push him away, but he was too strong - too relentless. 

Wendy was nearly on the verge of a second orgasm when Jim groaned awake; eyes blinking weakly. She jolted, and Lucas lifted his head up.

“Damn…” he giggled, licking his shiny lips, “I thought you were a dead man fer sure! You got some real shit timing, though.”

He did… and the snarl on her face was completely genuine as Lucas wiped his mouth off with the back of his sleeve and shrugged her thighs off his shoulders; they fell limply against the table. Useless. 

If he didn’t kill Jim she would - wait, no. 

That wasn’t right. 

Wendy sat up and twisted to look at Jim as he tried to focus on the world around him.

“I didn’t mean that,” she blurted as if any of them could have heard her thoughts. Lucas gave her an odd look but didn’t stop smirking. Jim blinked, tried to say something but Lucas slit his throat before that could happen.

Wendy held her breath as Jim's eyes went dead and there...suddenly, he was gone. It was the first person she’d ever seen die. First dead person she’d ever looked at…

Lucas...she hated him. Didn't she? 

She looked at him, took in the feral line of his lips and the way he brushed the bloody knife - her knife - off on Jim's limp shoulder, hissing with giggles. He was a murderer. He’d killed Jim and probably Olivia, and she’d let him stick his tongue up her cunt, right here. S-she’d blown him eagerly; swallowed his cum like she'd loved the taste. She had...

Wendy paled, eyeing the blade held loosely in his hand. 

Without another thought to the consequences, she scrambled across the table and snatched the knife out of Lucas’ hand, drew her fist back and thrust it into his chest. He looked merely annoyed and good thing too because in the blink of an eye she was crawling close towards him, running her hands down his chest with shivering lips, sprouting apologies.

"...no-no-no-nooo'no'no, shit...I didn't. Fuck! I'm so sorry...I don't know what-"

Lucas’ giddy laugh stopped her cold. 

“I knew I liked you,” he was telling her as she tried to skim the edges of the buried pocket knife; looking for a safe way to remove it, feeling more and more sick the longer it laid buried in there. Lucas just chuckled, chest vibrating against her and finally, she tore her eyes off the knife and watched the sultry look blanket his face.

He wrapped his fingers around the handle and slowly, smirking all the while, pulled the knife out of his chest. Something was wrong with him, she realized, staring at the blade frosted in black blood...

“Me an’ you, Wendy - we’re gonna have a real good time.”

\---------

‘Oh-no, my Daddy owned a farm when I was a kid and got my hand caught in an electric plow.’

Lucas listened through the cavern of his hood, grumbling silently. 

‘Thank you, it was my grandmother's name as well.’

Usually, he didn't drink - it tasted like garbage, and the old man had enough fits back in the day that the idea of gettin’ blinding drunk was about as fun as ramming a pipe up his ass or gettin’ a couple bullets run through his hoodie. Lucas fingered the bullet hole and sneered. He shoulda really given J-Man a better goodbye for that.

‘Pretty name, but unlike Wendy, you grew up I see…’

Dumbass - even Lucas knew Wendy from the movie grew up eventually. If it weren't so infuriating watching her ‘flirt’ with his victims, he’d have laughed at ‘em.

‘I did.’

Lucas took a swig of some cheap piss-tasting beer and licked away the tang of hops as he watched Wendy at the bar in that cream colored skirt and dark blue blouse. She was half bent over the counter, resting a blushing cheek in her palm as two guys in LSU jerseys talked to her about Disney films. There was one of his ma’s old blenders hooked up in the kitchen, and with a hidden glare, he imagined shoving the guy's fist down it. 

‘So, what do you guys play?’

She looked wrong in makeup, different and fake but she sent him a lowered look underneath the shadows of her hair, and his stomach curled. The line of his cock had been shoved up angrily between his thigh; throbbing ever since she'd give him a quick smile ten minutes ago. Should just kill her - the girl had more sway over his emotion than Eveline ever had but livin’ life without someone like Wendy to share it with seemed pointless now. As horse shit as it sounded; she completed him - but, puttin’ that mush aside she was teasing him right now, and they both knew it too.

There was a bathroom in the back, filthy probably but he could peel her away from her admirers. If he wanted. Lucas could force them both through the bathroom door and take her by the waist, throw her up on the sink and fuck her if she got too chummy. 

The dick between his legs was supposed’ to be satiated thanks to her, now it had a mind of its own.

He didn't really need a new chew toy...could just ram someone on the back roads until they parked in a ditch and took ‘em that way. But Wendy was excellent at this, and all Lucas had to do was follow her with whoever came licking at her heels into the parking lot before throwing a trash bag over their heads. A lil’ painful suffocation and with the right timing - Boom - a new toy to play with. Out like a light in seconds. Easy-peasy! But where was the sport in it? She got to have all the fun, and he was stuck in a corner with an erection he could beat her slobberin’ oaf's brains in with. 

The girl made it look easy, except right now. 

She was makin’ it real hard to sit at the corner table with his half-touched beer and watch these assholes laugh with her and crack jokes; make her blush as if she liked it.

No way she did...couldn't like it. 

Sons ah’ bitches didn't know what kinda girl they were making doe eyes at - didn't know she’d blown Lucas the night before as he sat in his surveillance room, watching the last guy’s face melt off when he tried to yank the oven out of the wall. He'd cum in her mouth as he'd laughed at the screams, fisting her hair while she moaned and swallowed gratefully.

Big guy with the wolf tattoo wouldn't like to know about the time Lucas had Wendy bent over the back porch - a hand over her mouth as he fucked her hard enough to make the wood railing splinter. He just couldn't stop himself after they'd escaped his dear old daddy, all thanks to her little idea about upturning the tubs with the cookin’ moldies to slow ‘im down.

‘...oh, I-I don't know...I've never…’

Lucas took a swig of his beer and tugged at the edges of his hood, glaring inside the shadows. 

A busty waitress sauntered over a couple minutes later, but she got one look at him and walked off, frowning. Shit like this made his leg jump; hating people. He hated ‘em before Eveline - hated them after her and after the serum and after Wendy too. Might be he hated ‘em more now as he watched Wendy giggle while the dude with the wolf tattoo rubbed her arm, laughing. 

She was his - Lucas owned her...not them.

Lucas could take him - take them both. If he wanted to, he could have the floors flooded with inches of gore. The serum only shut Evie out but left all the good stuff and that assholes neck would break like charcoal. 

It'd be more fun to wait - to get him back to the barn and put him to the test. Lucas felt his lips curl as Wendy tucked her head down as if embarrassed, but sent him a sweet look that made his cock twitch. Yeah, yea...he was gonna fuck her in front of wannabe alpha wolfman. Let him watch as Lucas spread her open and rammed her into...something. 

‘I...yeah, I’d like that. Let me just get my keys, I'll drive.’

Lucas snarled, saw wolfman tuck his arm around her and, without thinking, crunched the beer bottle in his fist. The bar was noisy. The sound didn't carry but Wendy twisted, saw him moving outta his seat as beer and glass spilled across the table. His face pinched; social anxiety was creeping in on him as she got tugged outside the bar into the back alley. Narrowly avoiding the reek of beer, Lucas tossed a ten-er on the table, left it soaking in a mess, and straightened his hood back out. 

The air outside was warm and stale. Sour smells of piss and spilled alcohol rubbed up inside his nose as he stepped lightly behind the three of them. Homeboy and his buddy thought they were gonna double team his girlfriend, huh? Thought she was an easy lay? Fuckin’ wished, Lucas thought; lips twitching. 

He ducked his head down, shoved his hands into his pockets and picked up the pace. 

“Hey, I never said that!” Wendy declared, giggling, “Just because you two can’t hold your alcohol doesn’t mean I’m drunk - I ain’t that easy.”

She twisted in front of the two guys, hands behind her back innocently. Lucas eyed the front of her blouse where a button had come undone, exposing a curve of soft tit. He licked his lower lip and grinned. No way he was gonna make it back home - nah, no siree. She was gonna get bent over in this shitty alley and hammered. 

Wendy saw him as he crept up on the biggest one - she wasn’t supposed to look back at him, cause hell, that might spoil the surprise, but having her attention like that made him disgustingly happy. 

All homeboy needed was a hammer to the back of his head, and he went down like a dead man. Still breathing - Lucas knew. Soon as his buddy hit the slick cement wolfman turned around, eyes wide with surprise as Lucas reared up and wrapped his hands around his beefy throat, trapping that scream in his gut. 

Sure, Lucas coulda’ used the trash bag in his back pocket, but this felt oh-so-much better. Wolfman kicked and gurgled, got a boot in Lucas’ shin bringing them both down, but that didn’t matter. Nothin’ mattered but right now - with blood rushing under his palms and those dying eyes dripping with tears. 

Lucas shoved a knee down into his stomach and pushed his thumbs down until shitheads eyes nearly popped outta his skull

“Holy shit,” Wendy gasped, standing still only a second before rushing to the guy with a bloody head. She started hefting him up under the arms. 

Lucas couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend than her...and she was makin' him ravenous as she dragged her victim - their victim - across the deserted parking lot. With a grunt, Lucas hefted him into the back of the truck and went back for wolfman, but when Wendy bent over to get her grip on his shoulder, Lucas paused, staring.

“Drop him,” he told her; snarling.

Wendy’s eyes shifted upwards, brows pinched, “...are you alright? What if-” 

If she's playing hard to get, he's too riled up for that - too impatient to not tear her away from wolfman and tug at his belt. It sets him off like a stick of dynamite when blushing Little Miss Wendy took a step back; eyes wide. Her retreat just stoked the desire in his gut until it bubbled up from his chest and ran out of his throat in a shrill growl.

“Right here?” She whispered, already back up against the brick wall with her ankles shoulder width apart. Perfect - oh, so damn perfect. Even afraid, she was ready. Lucas wanted to grab her throat and call her a stupid bitch but she wasn't, and he didn't, and as soon as he started pulling her skirt up she was lifting up the hem on his hoodie to get at the button on his pants. 

With wolfman barely breathing behind them, Lucas had to sink his teeth down in his tongue to quiet down the giggles ‘cause this was just too great. His crazy headed girlfriend, pulling at his dick, liftin’ her legs up over his elbows so he could press her real good and tight into the wall? Who would have thought?!

“You gonna be a good girl now and keep quiet. Or am I gonna have’ tah do to you what ah’ jus’ did to fuckhead.”

Wendy shook her head, shifting in his hands, sliding her panties to the side and...right there - he was surrounded by hot, wet cunt; held tightly in place. 

Lucas swallowed a sound of gratitude, chugging down inhales as her tiny hands ran up and down his neck, his jaw, and scalp. Sweat made her touch smooth, running deep into his flesh. Lucas rolls his hips up, feeling her pussy quiver. He's better at this now, and he knows it.

“...fuck me’yesss,” she whimpered, “those assholes wanted to-but you're...you're gonna gut them...”

Lucas smothers her in a hard kiss, shutting her up. She's loud and usually that kinda shit really got him off, but this is meant to be quick and dirty, and he ain't got time for her screaming. A grin replaced his sneer as he thrust deep; deeper than she could handle, but it's nothing than what she doesn’t want and Wendy, for all her obsession has done for her, whispers how much she loves him as his cock keeps jamming her up against the wall. Now, when he curls his stomach and slaps his hips into her spread thighs she has to bite his lips to stop the screams, but even that makes a racket. 

Let ‘em come flooding out the bar - he’ll rip their bellies open if he has to. 

Lucas tears his mouth away and relishes the high sound she makes as he slaps his hips back and forth; stabbing her deep enough to hurt. He wanted to fuck her with horrified eyes watching the show; seeing the body on the ground. They’ll just add more variables to the traps he’s set up now that his mind's less of a tangled mess with her around. Maybe he's more pussy hungry than he's ever been, but she's always close and wet and cock hungry. 

In the middle of fucking, Wendy tries to stop him - she looks likes she's heard someone - but that ain't stopping him. 

Short of an ax in his back he’s not gonna stop this, and even then he might keep going. Wendy feels too fuckin’ good not to keep going until the very end, and he's been sitting at that shitty table watching her all night and this - heh, this’s been a long time comin’.

“We ain't stoppin’ yet, baby,” he hissed, pounding her tight cunt with a force that used to draw blood but now...it just makes her squeal. “Ooh...no-no’no’no’no - this feels way too good to quit now!”

“They're g-gonna call the cops,” she gushes, wrapping her fingers around his neck, holding on as his erratic thrusts threatened to unwind her. Yeah, he knew that. Of course, he knew that, but he was so close! - right there on the edge. 

Wendy grasped at his throat, one of her shaken hands slipping down between them. The smooth, bony rap of her knuckles teases the short hairs on his stomach. She was rubbing that little spot that made her lose the last shred of her mind and that tiny flutter it made around his cock?! Ahhhh...he was done for the moment her palm squeezed, cutting off the current to his brain. 

Piles of pressure filled his skull; pounding behind his eyes until it felt like they were gonna blow, but they didn't blow...just his cock. 

Lucas choked, tears flooding the scratchy slopes under his eyes and ran her through as desperate spurts of pleasure flooded out of him. 

Like lancing an infected wound…

“Oh’no,” Wendy whined, locking her ankles around his back with a hand dug down between them; furiously rubbing away at herself, “...don't stop’please. I'm so close.”

Lucas glared and swallowed around her fist but as much as it annoyed him to see her slowing them down because she couldn't get off quick enough...it was hot as hell to see her trembling with tension not yet expunged. 

“Come on, then,” he grumbled, shoving her up with a snarl. 

Feeling merciful, he took one fer the team and flattened his palms against the filthy wall, folding her legs against her chest and bucked his hips. She moaned, licking her lips furiously. He thrust his soft cock back and forth - it felt pretty pointless, and the cuts of pleasure weren't great, but once she tensed up and came with a silent scream, Lucas was left feelin’ pretty smug. 

Even his soft dick got her off. It was pretty excellent. How many other guys could manage that?

“Did-did anyone see?”

Lucas twisted his neck back, shaking her hand off his neck but saw nothing. He'd only been unaware of the backdoor for a few seconds...but some asshole could've peeked outside and gotten enough of the scene to run back in and call the pigs. He couldn't hear any distant sirens and the same muffled chatter of drunks as before lingered inside the bar. Lucas shook his head and slid out of her; feeling warm cum ooze out to stain his boxers. 

“No time to be worried about that shit. It's time to help me get this son of a bitch in the back.” She looked unconvinced.

“Heh’he’Goddamn, baby,” he let her down and stretched until his back cracked, “I gotta say! - that sure did clear out the cobwebs! Ain't that right, buddy?”

Lucas gave wolfman a kick in the ribs, hearing him wheeze, “Yeah, pussy can be a dangerous gambit, huh? Look where it got you.”

“I could say the same about your cock, ya know…” she whispered, folding his dick back in his pants with a smile. 

As she bent over, her skirt still askew, Lucas licked his lips as the complement settled back down in his stomach. If she didn't watch herself, he’d shove her mouth over it once they got on the interstate. He'd always wanted his dick sucked while he sped down the highway. 

He really oughta' send his guys another email for some juice 'specially for her. She was weaker than him, way weaker. 

Wendy fumbled to get wolfman up, so Lucas just ended up shoving her aside and hefting the beefcake up over his shoulder, snatching up her wrist as they peeled off for the truck. No one saw 'em - no one even pulled over as cars drove by the main road, passing them as they both dumped the body in the back. What a fuckin' world to live in, he thought, sneering. 

People were just the fucking worst.

Wendy slid into the passenger seat, smoothed out the wrinkles on her blouse and gave him a soft smile - well, every one of 'em but her. Wendy was cool. She was his, and the way she'd gasped his name as he fucked her against the alley wall was more than he'd have thought to get out of her...out of anyone.

Her devotion was unsettling at first, really threw him off but after the first time he blew off inside her, she'd come at him on her own and...

...Lucas liked that. 

She held onto her seatbelt, watching the road with a keen expression. The scars of her own infection lingered under her eyes, but she was still cute even with the track marks. Best of all? She'd taken to the serum just as well as he had and now nothin' was gonna get in their way - not Evie, not his dumb fucked up family...not the pigs in blue or anyone.

"Hazard lights up ahead, Lucas..." 

Lucas giggled, bounced in his seat and wrung his hands around the steering wheel, "Oh! Oooo'weeeh! Baby, you are just too much!" 

He threw a fist at the back of her head, got a handful of hair and yanked her in for a hard kiss. Her body went half limp; breath heating his jaw as she moaned and flicked her tongue on the corner of his mouth. A little, sexy whine leaked between her lips as he tugged her back, "You-you are somethin' special..."

Wendy smiled brightly, kissed him again, and when they added another body to the truck bed, Lucas got another hard kiss and one of them warm hugs. 

Yeah, she was something reeeaaal-real special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading! I got carried away again and realized too little too late that I'd written over 14k of story. So hopefully, it was worth the read. Mcskipples, thank you for the fun request. I hope you enjoyed reading it (and congrats, again). If anyone has to time, please leave me a comment and if you spot any mistakes feel free to point those out. Thank you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ----> http://brimbrimbrimbrim.tumblr.com/


End file.
